When there is will
by StPhoenix
Summary: Series of one-shots, with Harry always as main char. Ron and Ginny bashing might happen often...
1. Enough is enough Pt 1

A/N: New story! May be a one shot, many one shots or a story. Depends on my mood, your reviews and the weather. Anyway, I just began writing when I read the extract from OOTP so here you have it. Tell me what you think!

August 6, 1995, 18:30 p.m. Privet Drive Surrey

On the fourth night after Hedwig's departure Harry was lying in one of his apathetic phases, staring at the ceiling, his exhausted mind quite blank, when his uncle entered his bedroom. Harry looked slowly around at him. Uncle Vernon was wearing his best suit and an expression of enormous smugness.  
>'We're going out,' he said.<p>

'Sorry?'

'We — that is to say, your aunt, Dudley and I — are going out.'

'Fine,' said Harry dully, looking back at the ceiling.

'You are not to leave your bedroom while we are away.'

'OK.'

'You are not to touch the television, the stereo, or any of our possessions.'

'Right.'

'You are not to steal food from the fridge.'

'OK.'

'I am going to lock your door.'

'You do that.'

(From Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix, g. 32)

As soon as Harry heard the front door close, he jumped of his bed and began packing his stuff. He may have given the impression that he was not that smart or observant, but that was just a facade. For example, since the end of his first year, he expected the events of last June. He knew that Voldemort would at some point, try to regain a solid form and he knew that it was only a matter of time whether he succeed or not. So, he carefully kept his semi-ignorant facade at school, revealing his true self to only precious few people, like his godfather Sirius and his unofficial uncle Remus.

So, when his uncle Vernon informed him that they would be leaving, he immediately understood that something was afoot. After all, in just under a week he would have to appear to his hearing at the Ministry of Magic, where the big show was on. But he wasn't concerned about that. What did concern him was that for one more time, he was not informed about something that would affect his everyday life. Like the fact that he would probably leave Privet Drive that night.

Of course, since Sirius and Remus had told him that he would be under guard and that his mail was screened, he knew he would not have prior information. Nonetheless, he was annoyed.

In five minutes, all his school books and equipment were packed along with his school uniforms. Dudley's cast offs were thrown in a pile in the corned or the room. After all, it was high time he got his own clothes. First thing, tomorrow morning, he would be at Gringotts and after he took care of his business there, he would have time for a bit of shopping.

Then he settled down with 'Standard Book of Spells - Grade 5' which was previously owned by Sirius, and was one of the many books he had got from his Godfather last Christmas. There were many notes in the sides of the pages, with info on many spells and modifications made by the Marauders. He had already read most of the course books for his fifth year in Hogwarts , focusing mostly on Transfiguration, DADA and Charms, which he was currently reviewing.

It was a few minutes later that he heard the floor boards downstairs creaking and people whispering. He relaxed knowing that he was in no danger, since only Dumbledore's people would be so careless to give away their position so easily. He closed the book and put it in his trunk, locked it and sat on his bed waiting for whoever it was making their way upstairs.

He heard footsteps in front of his bedroom door, so he picked up his wand, gave it a wave and the door of his bedroom opened. There, standing like deers caught in headlights were 3 people. He immediately recognized Remus and Alastor 'Madeye' Moody. With them was a pink haired young witch, in her late teens or early twenties.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE" Harry bellowed, making the three of them jump. Moody's wand was already trained on him and the old auror was scowling at him. Not that anyone would recognize the expression on his heavily scarred face.

The young witch, whose name Harry didn't know, was trying and failing to restrain her laughter and Remus had an amused expression on his face.

"Nice one. Harry. I am sure Padfoot will be very proud when he finds out that you managed to get one over Alastor." Said Remus. He turned to Moody "It's alright Alastor, this is Harry".

"How can you be sure?" The grisly auror snarled. "I wouldn't be so sure, without some confirmation Lupin."

"Very well" said Remus and turned to Harry "What form does your Patronus take Harry?" Remus asked.

"As far as you know Remus, it's a stag" replied Harry with a smirk on his face as he saw Remus' surprised expression.

"Wait a minute" interrupted the only female in the room "What do you mean his Patronus' form? And what does he mean 'as far as you know'?"

Harry cleared his throat to attrach her attention and extended a hand "Harry Potter. I don't believe we had met miss...?"

Tonks flushed as she understood that she wasn't even introduced when she interrupted their conversation and looked away embarassed.

"This is Nymph-" That was as far as Remus made it before the recently identified 'Nymph' clapped her hands over his mouth and turned to Harry

"My name is Tonks, just Tonks."

Remus pried her hand of his mouth and smiled

"As I said this is Nymphadora Tonks, that prefers to be addressed by her surname, Harry"

Harry lowered his hand, since Tonks didn't make any move to accept the gesture and said "Well, since she is so rude to not only interrupt us without even introducing herself, but also ignore my handshake, I don't care either way." His face was neutral, but Remus didn't miss the mischievous look in his eyes.

Tonks was flustered at being called out like that

"Oi! Whatch it brat!..." But she was interrupted by Harry

"You just proved me right Nymphadora."

She made a move to draw her wand but before she could finish her motion she was interrupted by Harry yet again. A whispered 'Expelliarmus' followed by a red flash and Tonks' wand was in Harry's hand. All three of them gasped in surprise.

"Harry!" Remus called alarmed "You are already in trouble with the Ministry. Are you trying to make it worse?"

Harry smirked, tossed Tonks' wand back at her and waved his wand once more and whispered an incantation, shrinking his trunk and pocketing it.

"Don't worry, Remus. It's OK. Now, I suppose that since the three of you are here, and if I heard correctly there are a few more downstairs , then I am leaving here tonight! Am I correct?"

Remus let an exasperated sigh but Moody was the one who replied

"Yes Potter, we are leaving soon. Better be off before the Ministry owls arrive." He then turned to Tonks

"Are you aware of what will happen when I tell Sirius that you were disarmed by a 15 year old student? You have to find some serious bribe, for me to forget this incident"

Tonks' eyes widened, she opened and closed her mouth a few times but then she shook her head and turned to leave.

"Trainee auror salary can't cover bribes for you, Remus and the brat, so I guess I will have to endure until Sirius finds another victim."

They made their way downstairs, where six more people were waiting for them. Remus introduced Kingsley Shacklebot, Elphias Dodge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore and Hestia Jones. Harry greeted everyone politely, even though he was only interested in Kingsley, who he suspected was an auror too from his rigid stance and the way he was scanning outside the window for something, and Hestia who was a bit older than Tonks and thought she could be one more person he could talk with. He certainly didn't want to have anything to do with the overexcited Diggle, Elphias was close to Dumbledore's age and Podmore had a semi-vacant expression.

"Right" Harry said "Where are we going and how are we getting there?"

"We are flying, since you are too young to apparate and the floo or portkey will be noticed by the Ministry" Moody said "And you will know when we get there" he continued.

Harry gave him a look, that everybody translated to 'I hope you are joking' but when he got no reply he spoke

"Is this how you all got here?" People looked at him with a weird expression.

"We all apparated nearby, outside the wards, Harry. Why do you ask?" Remus said

"Then you can apparate wherever it is we are going and someone can take me along. I 've read that it is possible." Was Harry's reply, thinking that it was only logical and because he was in no mood to fly in the dark, towards an uknown destination, so many hours after the sun had set.

"It is possible, Potter" Moody said "But if you haven't done it before, there is a great chance for something to go wrong. Even if I take you along, you can mess my apparation if you panic or your reflexes kick in due to the uncomfortable feeling. That's why we chose to fly."

Harry thought about it and he couldn't disagree with Moody's logic, even if his was pretty confident that he would be able to apparate along with someone else. But still he didn't want to fly so he offered a different alternative

"OK then, how about you all apparate, except two or three who will stay with me and take a cab to wherever you want to go or at least to the Leaky Cauldron and then we can take the floo to wherever we need to go."

Everyone except Remus, Kingsley and Tonks were looking at him like he was an alien.

"What is a cab?" Asked Hestia Jones.

"A cab is an automobile, Hestia. You pay the driver to take you wherever you want to go." Remus answered. The awkward pause that followed was broken by Harry.

"Since you said Moody, that we are trying to avoid detection from the Ministry or even anyone magical, it is the best and more importantly the most comfortable way to travel from here."

Both Remus and Kingsley agreed, due to the safety provided by a muggle cab and Tonks because she wanted to avoid flying as well. Moody tried to veto the idea but was outvoted by the rest of the team since no one thought they would enjoy flying.

"I can't come with you, Potter, muggles notice me too much" said Moody. Dodge, Diggle, Podmore and Hestia also weren't comfortable with the idea and said so.

It was decided that Remus, Kingsley and Tonks would escort Harry and Moody passed a piece of parchment discretely to Remus before he left with the rest, to apparate. A quick phone call and 5 minuted later they were on their way to London in a cab. The trip was spent discussing mundane topics, like what Harry did during the holidays (he told them that he began his Quiditch training again, well as much as he could do in Privet Drive, he read a lot and generaly tried not to think about Cedric since it was still fresh in his memory).

August 6, 1995 19:15 London

As the cab pulled over, Harry paid for the ride and stepped out in a dark neighbourhood.

"Now what Remus?" Harry asked and was given the piece of parchment Moody had passed to Remus earlier.

"Read and memorize Harry. Then concentrate on what you read and you will see it." Was Remus cryptic reply.

'The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.'

Remus was not surprised to see that Harry's confused expression, turned to one of understanding in just a few seconds. Harry looked him in the eyed and said one word

"Fidelius?"

"Yes"

"Keeper?"

"Not here, inside"

Harry nodded and turned to ring the doorbell, only to be stopped by Kingsley, who tapped the doorknob with his wand three times and it clicked to allow entrance.

"Walk straight down the hall, do not touch anything and don't make any noise" He whispered to Harry and stepped inside first. Harry followed with Remus and Tonks behind. The house was dark, as in pitch black. Well almost, there were a few candles on the walls but they didn't make a big difference. Just a few steps inside, they were met with Molly Weasley, who was carrying a bigger lamp.

"Harry, dear!" She exclaimed and moved to engulf him in a bear hug, but she was stopped by Harry.

"Molly!" Harry said "Stay still" he continued. She was a bit shocked, first by the familiarity with which Harry addressed her and then by his request. Harry approached her and gently hugged her, he pulled back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"There, isn't that better than trying to bruise my poor ribs?" He asked with a mischievous smirk.

Molly immediately understood that Harry was joking but was also happy that he was so affectionate with her.

So she hugged him just as gently as he did and said

"Yes, dear! I didn't expect you to not shy away from affection, that was why I was so enthousiastic. Ron is embarassed every time I try to hug him like that or kiss him." She explained.

"I don't know if they have informed you, but you have to be quiet and don't touch anything around here. We will explain later." She turned to Remus, Kingsley and Tonks,

"The meeting won't start for another 30 minutes since you are here earlier than we expected. We are all gathered in the kitchen. The headmaster arrived a few minutes ago and we wait for a few people to begin."

She said and turn to guide them to the kitchen. They didn't make it as Tonks found the opportune moment to trip over something and fall , dragging whatever it was she tripped on, with her. Immediately, loud screeches and yells filled the hall. All the lights flared to life and everybody turned towards the source of the noise. A life size portrait of a woman in a ridiculously expensive attire, with the matching jewelry.

"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mudbloods and blood traitors begone from this place!"

The noise attracted more people. From a door to the right, who Harry guessed leads to the kitchen, came Sirius. Down the stairs, came Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Sirius, grabbed the curtains, with Remus, and tried to shut them. He wasn't so successful, as it seemed the magic of the portrait was resisting. People left and right were shouting trying to overcome the yells of the portrait and Harry once again wondered about the amazing ability, those of magical blood seem to possess. It was the super power of abandoning logic and reacting like animals, only on instinct. He raised his wand and used a spell he had witnessed the Headmaster favoring often. He called it affectionately 'The Silencer' even though it had nothing to do with a silencing spell.

'BANG! BANG! BANG!'

People duck for cover as they thought a canon went off, not once or twice but three times. Even the portrait shut up, looking at Harry with wide eyes. Before anyone had the opportunity to move, Harry approached the portrait, whispered something to the woman, who leaned in and listened with religious attention. Harry, pulled back and looked her in the eye. She nodded once and sat in the luxurious armchair behind her, and stayed quiet, still staring at Harry, but with a different expression this time. Something akin to respect and pride was in her eyes.

Most people in the room were gobsmacked. They all knew that whenever the portrait went off, it would take at least 3 to 4 persons to calm her down. But Harry did it singlehandedly, without using force or any spell. Well except the initial spell to get her attention.

Harry turned to Sirius, who was next to the portrait and looked him in the eye.

"Godfather, I believe introductions are in order."

If Sirius smiled a bit wider his face could very well split in two. He hugged Harry and then turned to the portrait,

"Mother, this is my Godson, Hadrian "Harry" James Potter, Grandson of great-aunt Dorea. Harry, this is my mother Walburga Black, the late lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

Harry bowed slightly "A pleasure to meet you Ma'am. As I understand we are distantly related, through my father's side."

"A pleasure to meet you, too, young man" Walburga replied "Excuse my previous behaviour, I was simply distraught!" Harry gave her a fake smile

"Nothing to forgive, I hardly expected a Lady of your stature to behave like that without due cause! I am sure it won't happen again!" Harry replied looking her straight in the eyes.

Walburga shifted her eyes away and nodded mutely, then close her eyes and went to sleep.

Sirius, closed the curtains and gave a million watt smile to Harry.

"You know, no one has made her shut her mouth since my grandfather, Arcturus Black III, her father in law, was still alive. Too bad my father was nothing like him." He said, his smile dimming when he remembered his parents and grandparents.

"Anyway, I am glad you are here at last. I told Dumbledore over and over again, the more we wait to get you here the more chances there are for something to go pear shaped. But, he never listens."

Harry smiled at his Godfather. He may be depressed one moment but still bounce back to his normal exuberant self.

"I am glad to be here as well Sirius. Don't worry, nothing serious has happened, but we could have had more time together if I came here earlier."

With that the smile fell of his face, as he turned towards the kitchen door once more

"Nevertheless, headmaster, I need to remind you that the summer holidays are not included in Hogwarts curicculum. Therefore, you should know that the only reason I complied with your little scheme, to stay in a place I wouldn't choose to and tolerate your friends playing littles spies in my backyard was because it suited my needs. It won't happen again!"

Everyone, except Sirius and Remus, gasped at the cold way Harry addressed Dumbledore. Dumbledore's own reaction was similar. His eyes lost the ever present twinkle and the smile that was forming on his lips, died. He quickly recovered, though

"I didn't know you felt this way, my boy. Perhaps, we should discuss it some time later, in private, of coarse."

"That's Mr. Potter to you headmaster. We, most certainly, are not in any way familiar enough for you to address me as such. Perhaps, we should have this conversation, but I would like some others to be present as well. Like Sirius and Remus, Professor McGonagal and Hagrid, too. There are many questions you have to answer."

With that Harry turned to Sirius

"Well, I had the impression you were the host. Aren't you going to offer me a drink or something?"

Sirius burst in laugh and dropped an arm over Harry's shoulder to guide him to the kitchen.

"We have butterbeer and Fire Whiskey. What would you like?" He said with mock seriousness. Remus that was following behind tried to cover his snicker with a cough!

"SIRIUS BLACK, HARRY IS NOT OLD ENOUGH TO HAVE FIRE WHISKEY! WHY, I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE THAT IRRESPONSIBLE" Mt. Molly went off, waking everyone who was still in shock after Harry's exchange with Dumbledore.

Both Harry and Sirius were laughing and even Remus couldn't hold it any longer. Tonks and the twins followed, both in laughter and in the kitchen. Slowly everyone left the entrance hall.

Inside the kitchen Harry was re-introduced to Mundungus 'Dung' Fletcher and Bill Weasly. Arthur Weasly, Minerva McGonagal, Filius Flitwick and the 6 from earlier were there as well. After greeting his Professors Harry sat with Remus and Sirius as far away from Dumbledore and Fletcher as he could. The first just pissed him off and the latter smelled like he pissed on himself. Tonks and the twins joined them soon, along with Bill and Hestia. Butterbeers were passed around and small talk began. No one wanted to ruin the atmosphere by bringing up what happened outside.

Oddly, Harry noticed, Ron, Hermione and Ginny did not come in the kitchen. He was actually relieved, since he knew that as soon as he was left alone with them Hermione would go into interrogation or rant mode, Ron would be the same apathetic simpleton as ever and Ginny would be herself, creepy stalker.

He was enjoying the company until the kitchen door opened and the most loathsome person in Hogwarts walked in. His greasiness, Severus Snape. He gave the custom sneer 'I am better than you, #3', until he noticed Harry and changed to 'Potter only sneer-smirk' patented and copyrighted, of course! Harry seeing that Snape was gearing up for his custom barbs and noticing that Dumbledore wasn't going to do anything as usual, he gave a discreet signal to Sirius and turned to Snape with puppy-dog, wide eyes.

Snape was taken aback, never before had the Potter brat looked at him like that. Before he could regain his senses, Molly, cleared her throat as she approached the table

"Headmaster, everyone is here. Perhaps it is time to start." She turned to Harry and the twins "Children, of you go, you can come back for dinner, after the meeting is over." The twins, stood and left in a hurry, while Harry made no move.

Most people in the room were looking between him, Molly and Dumbledore. Molly tried again

"Harry, dear, you should leave. This is an Order meeting and you cannot be here."

Harry took a look around the table. People were staring at him now. He turned to Sirius.

"Sirius, do you want me to leave?" He asked, with fake innocense.

Sirius for his part, caught on quickly

"Not at all, Harry. But most people would argue that since you are not a member of the Order you can't be allowed to be in the meetings."

Harry feigned confusion for a few seconds, before his eyes widened

"So, if I join I can stay?"

"Absolutely not" Molly interrupted "You are too young, you are still in school. This is serious business"

Harry took a heartbroken expression. Molly winced when she saw him. Sirius and Remus on the other hand couldn't resist anymore and burst in laughter once more. Harry looked apologetically to Molly for the deception.

"I'm sorry, Molly. I was just goofing around." Most people chuckled awkwardly. Molly seemed mollified, no pun intended, and gave Harry a warm smile.

"Off you go then, dear. Ron and Hermione are upstairs and you haven't met them yet." She said and took her seat, expecting Harry to comply with her orders. Harry still didn't make a move. He just chuckled and turned to Dumbledore

"I was joking about joining the order, not about leaving the room. After all, since a Death Eater is allowed to be here, I don't see any security risks of attending myself." Harry said and leaned back in his chair to get a more comfortable position and to enjoy the chaos.

Sirius was guffawing like a lunatic, Moody had a peculiar expression on his face, he was either greatly amused or he was constipated, Harry couldn't tell. Tonks was snickering, mostly at Sirius, Remus and Bill were trying to scowl at Harry but they failed miserably as there were a few smirks here and there. Arthur was peacefull as always and Dung was passed out. Molly, was flustered but didn't dare open her mouth, in case Harry wasn't done with his pranks and the rest of the Order members were murmuring between themselves. Snape was giving him the newly created but unfortunately un-patented 'Death glare, #12'. Number 11 was deemed a failure after it made a few first year Hufflepuffs blush last year. Dumbledore was calmly looking at Harry.

"You know very well, Harry, that Professor Snape, is no more a Death Eater than I am."

Harry nailed Dumbledore with an unimpressed stare

"I told you earlier, headmaster, it's Mr. Potter to you. And I don't care what you think, I know first hand whether Snape is a Death Eater or not. Isn't that right Sssseverusss? Harry hissed his name like Voldemort does, making most people around the room gasp, whereas Snape almost flinched.

"Would you care to tell everyone around here what happened the first night you went back to Tom? How pleased he was with your efforts? How-"

At that moment, Snape stood up and draw his wand as he moved to point it at Harry, he found himself at the end of not one or two but six wands. Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Kingsley, Harry and surprisingly Moody were standing with their wands trained at Snape.

That is enough Harry!" Dumbledore said with a stern voice. "You don't need to antagonize Professor Snape, because you are angry with me. We agreed to talk about our issues another time"

Harry without letting his eyes off Snape replied to Dumbledore

"Once more, Albus, you will refer to me as Mr. Potter, and FYI I am not antagonizing him. I just think that the people around this room should have more information about what is really happening. We all know how succesful you were, the last time around, at keeping spies outside your little Order."

He looked around the table, at everyones disbelieving faces

"Haven't you all wondered how the McKinnons, the Longbottoms and the Prewetts were found out?"

"Mr. Potter, you can't blame Professor Snape for that, since he was not a member then." Dumbledore replied "Come now, everybody, wands down. We can not at this point allow mistrust to divide us! Mr. Potter it would be better if you left the room, now" Said Dumbledore, a little more sternly.

"Wait a minute" Moody interrupted "I want to hear what Potter has to say. It seems he knows some things, so even if it is just a pile of dragon dung, we should at least hear him out"

Most people nodded in agreement. Snape was livid, but he pocketed his wand and sat down. The rest followed, except Harry who remained standing.

"As you all know, Wormtail or Pettigrew, was the one who betrayed my parents. He was the secret keeper and he is a Death Eater. What you don't know is that he is responsible at least for two more deaths in the order. Molly, he is responsible for the ambush on your brothers. I do not know more about the how, but I know that he provided false information and gave their location to Dolohov. The ambush was not ordered by Voldemort, but he was nonetheless pleased with the result."

Molly was furious and crying at the same time. She was looking at the wall above behind Harry, lost in get grief and anger.

"How do you know this and why haven't you told me about it before?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, you all seemed perfectly capable to ignore me, right after the Tri Wizard Tournament ended. Did, any of you here, come to ask me if I was okay? Did any of you visited me all summer? No, even my best friends ignored me, sending dry letters about how busy they were and how they couldn't tell where they were." Molly, Arthur, Minerva and Filius looked ashamed. Dumbledore, still had a curious expression on his face

"Owl post can easily be tampered with, Mr. Potter-" Dumbledore began but Harry interrupted him

"Did you ask Ron and Hermione to not write to me? Did you prevent anyone else from contacting me? I know for sure, that Remus, Tonks, Kingsley and Dung have been around Privet Drive. They might think that because they had an invisibility cloak on they were undetected, and they might have stayed like that but you know I have a similar cloak and I know how they work"

Dumbledore hang his head and let out a sigh. The rest of the attendants were confused about the sudden change in topic and even more with Dumbledore's reaction.

"You still haven't told us, Potter, how you came by such info" Moody reminded him

"Well, since I don't really need the headmaster to answer my question, because I know what he did and I suspect why, and if I am correct he is more senile than I thought" that comment drew a snort from Moody and Sirius and a 'Language young man' from Molly " I suppose I can tell you how I found out, when I did and also what else I have found out since then. Of coarse, since you all know by now, that I have a problem with the Headmaster and I don't really have to tell you anything, after all of you tried to keep me in the dark this summer more or less, I will tell you if the headmaster answers a few questions first, under an Unbreakable Vow to answer completely and truthfully, without the usual half truths he is so fond of using"

Dumbledore's head snapped to attention, after hearing Harry's exclamation and Moody let another snort. The rest of the attendants were picking their jaws from the floor, after hearing Harry demanding an Unbreakable Vow from the Headmaster.

"Mr. Potter" Dumbledore began "I don't know where you learn about the Unbreakable Vow, but you have to know that it is frowned upon magic. Furthermore, there are some things that you are too young to hear about and some secrets that I hold that are not my own to share. Finally, if you have information that we can use against Voldemort and save some lives or stop some of his plans, then you should give it and not demand something in exchange for."

Harry gave a faint smile, he had everybody's attention now

"Firstly, I learned about the Unbreakable Vow from the twins. They told me they got a good tanning on their backside by Mr. Weasly only once in their lives and I asked them why. They had tried to make Ron make a Vow. Anyway the rest of the info came easily. I may not know exactly how to cast the spell but I know what it does and it is exactly what I need. As far as I am concerned, you owe me headmaster, and you owe me big time. Do you remember the Stone and Quirell? How about the basilisk? Or last year the tournament? So many occasions where you should have protected your students and instead I had to do all the grunt work"

"What do you mean Harry?" Sirius asked, even though he had a faint idea, he knew this would help Harry make his point.

"Haven't you already informed the Order about Voldemort's activity in the last years Headmaster?" Harry asked.

"Potter, you insufferable, selfish, arrogant miscreant. Just like your-" Snape stood, in full rant mode but Harry's hand shot out like a viper, bringing his wand out and silencing Snape.

"Stuff it Snivellus, one more word from you and I will tell everybody in here what happened after you left Hogwarts on the night of the third task."

Snape, who had already undone the silencing spell, sneered at him

"We all know these are empty threats Potter, you cannot possibly know anything. You stand here, claiming you know things that you don't-"

"Really?" Harry interrupted him once more "30 minutes. That is how long you were under the Cruciatus from Voldemort himself, when you first met him that night. Lucius Malfoy was already on the floor drooling, bleeding, with arms and legs broken, because he had just told Voldemort about the diary. Shall I go on?"

Snape, paled in a degree that made his skin almost translucent. He sat down, fighting the dizziness and disorientation he was experiencing. How could he know that much, he wondered.

"Headmaster, I will ask you again. Have you told everybody here, about what Voldemort has been doing the last four years?"

Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, we have been too busy to inform them about that. But since you mentioned it and as you were present in the main events, why don't you brief everybody."

And so Harry began, he told about his confrontations with Voldemort in first year, what happened in the Chamber of Secrets, the night in the Shrieking Sack with Wormtail and took special consideration to note that if it weren't for Snape's hatred for Sirius, they might have caught the rat and Sirius could have been exonerated. He then told them about his last year, up until the graveyard, where Voldemort regain his body and they fought briefly.

Once more, he had the attention of the whole room, most people were shocked about everything they found out. Sirius was pissed off, because of the constant dangers Harry had to face. Remus was apologetic, blaming himself for the debackle with Pettigrew. Molly's face had gone completely white and she was in shock. Tonks and Kingsley were looking at Harry like he was from another planet. McGonagal were looking down at the table in front of her not daring to look Harry in the eye, after realising how much she had failed him as his head of house.

Sirius stood and draw his wand on Dumbledore

"What the fuck is your game, Dumbledore? Hiding the Stone at a school full of children? Letting a basilisk roam the corridors? A cerberus, acromantulas and Merlin knows what else near children?"

"Sirius calm down." Surprisingly, that came from Harry.

"How can you tell me to calm down, Harry? After everything you have just told us?"

"Because" Harry said as he pulled Sirius down to his chair "If anyone deserves the chance to hex the old man, is me. And he knows it. Furthermore, most of these incidents weren't his fault."

Dumbledore, had his head lowered all this time, as he had throughout Harry's monologue.

"Explain!" Sirius asked.

"As far as the hexing goes, that is between me and him, suffice to say that we have a lot to talk about and you will be there when we do. As for the rest, well Quirell was at best a mediocre wizard. Nobody expected Voldemort to be hitching a ride in the back of his head. My guess is that the plan was to trap him trying to find the Stone in order to get info about Voldemort. Am I right headmaster?"

"You are absolutely right, Har- Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said in a somber tone. "Quirinius was a mediocre wizard. Furthermore, Voldemort was so weakened at that moment that not even the wards of Hogwarts detected his presence. What Harry haven't told you, but if tonight is an indication he knows or at least suspects, is that the Stone was not the real thing"

The other three professors looked at Dumbledore with surprise, whereas Harry merely nodded.

"Of coarse, had I known Voldemort would be with Quirell I would have disposed of him as soon as he stepped foot inside the castle's grounds. I knew that Quirell spent his sabbatical in eastern Europe and that he visited the forest in Albania, where I knew almost certainly Voldemort was hiding. When I heard he came back to England, I devised the plan. I slipped some information around, I had Hagrid empty a vault at Gringotts and asked the goblins to release an article about an attempt on their bank's security. After all the failed attempt would only boost Gringotts' notoriety, it was a win-win. Early August, Quirell visited me asking for the DADA position. Since it was vacant and he had the minimum qualifications, I hired him, and the rest is history."

"What about last year? I can understand about second year, even though I can't believe you would fail to identify the beast as a basilisk, when a second year did." Sirius asked.

"I think I will answer that" Harry offered and Dumbledore looked up. He could that Harry's demeanor had changed. He had a neutral expression towards Dumbledore and he was calm.

"Go ahead Harry, I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. I will fill in, if you miss anything."

"Well, first of all, what you may not know is that the Chamber has been opened some fifty years ago. Tom Marvolo Riddle was the one who opened it, used the basilisk to kill a girl and framed Hagrid." At that point he used his wand to spell the name, like Tom had done in the chamber for him. In one wave, the letter rearranged themselves to spell 'i aM loRd voldemorT'. "As you can see, Voldemort started his carreer of a murdering psychopath when he was still a student."

"Anyway, the beast was very old, when you consider that it was over 60 feet in length, the legend that it was Salazar Slytherin's familiar does not seem so far fetched. Of coarse a beast that old and powerful could not be defeated by stuffin the castle with roosters. Even if Ginny, who was under Tom's thrall, didn't kill the roosters Hagrid had, there wouldn't be a difference. I mean I shoved a sword through its brain to kill it and even then I almost failed."

"There was not much it could be done, since you needed a Parseltongue to open the entrance to the path and the Chamber. Even then you had to find the entrance and sure Myrtle seems like the best lead, but with the attacks, Malfoy doing everything he could to remove Dumbledore and that git Lockhart strutting around it's no wonder it took almost all year to figure it out. Nonetheless, we found the culprit and the situation was under control, after I almost died." Harry finished and stood up to get a glass of water.

"What Harry forgot to mention is that it was thanks to the goblin crafted and enchanted sword of Gryffindor that he managed to kill the basilisk. A beast so old and powerful, couldn't be slaughtered by any weapon."

"About last year Sirius, I have already told everybody here, that I knew that there was an impostor in Alastor's place. I have known the man for so many years, I couldn't be fooled by Crouch Jr.'s act. I chose to let him be because I didn't know whether Alastor was still alive and because it is better to have an enemy where I can observe him than have one in the shadows. He managed to get Harry in the tournament, because he used a piece of parchment from Harry's homework, which had his physical as well as magical signature. That was why Harry was bound by the contract and that was why the professors couldn't help him due to the restrictions. Crouch Jr. wasn't legally employed at Hogwarts so he could bypass the restriction of the contract to help Harry. At any rate, the only thing I could have done to make Harry's life easier, would be to ban those badges almost 3/4 of the school wore to support Cedric and harass Harry. But that would be blatant favoritism, which I chose to avoid, as well as let Harry learn a lesson about how fickle fame can be."

At that moment, Harry's stomach gave a thunderous growl and broke the tension in the room. Harry blushed to the roots of his hair and most people missed it but Tonks noticed Harry's hair take a red tinge, for a second and then it was gone. She filed that info away for later.

"It's getting late and most of us have skipped dinner so we will adjourn for tomorrow. Same time, same place, Harry you are invited. We may diverged from our normal agenda but I think it was a productive meeting all the same. Goodnight!" Before anyone could stop him, Dumbledore stood and left. He was followed by most members, except the Weasleys, Remus, Kingsley, Tonks and of coarse Sirius and Harry.

Molly began setting the table for dinner, where Tonks tried to help only to be told to sit down after breaking the second glass in a span of a few seconds and Bill went to call his siblings and Hermione to dinner.

Sirius grabbed a few more butterbeers and sat next to Harry.

"That was different" he said in a dead pan tone, making Harry smirk and Tonks giggle.

"Where did all these come from Harry?" Asked the always patient Remus.

"Truthfully, I didn't even tell half of what I was planning to. When the time comes you will find out, Remus. You too, Sirius. Right now I won't say more." Harry said and opened another bottle of butterbeer.

"You have to get some muggle drinks, Sirius. Butterbeer might be good, but it can't compare to coke."

Sirius was drinking at that moment, so listening this sacrilege he sprayed butterbeer all over Tonks' face who was sitting across him. Tonks in retaliation, draw her wand and turn his hair green and silver, knowing how much Sirius detested anything Slytherin and proceed to clean her face, hair and shirt.

Remus and Harry were laughing at the pair, but were soon interrupted by a new voice.

"HARRY!" Came Hermione's excited voice from the door of the kitchen, before she took off full speed towards Harry. She would have reached him, followed by Ron and Ginny, if she hadn't noticed on her third step, that Harry turned back to Sirius and Remus and completely ignore her. She froze in her tracks

"H-Harry? Won't you get up to greet us?" She asked him, Ron and Ginny were standing beside her with the same curious expression.

"Come on, mate! We haven't seen you all summer!" Was Ron's enthusiastic two cents.

Harry turned once more towards them

"Oh! I might have missed the memo, where your friends ignore you all summer, but all is right as rain when you meet them again. Well, in any case we are not mates Ron, not after last year and your behavior these last two months. As for you Hermione, hello! There's your greeting. Now if you could please not interrupt, I am spending some time with family here!" Harry's cold reply shocked not only them, but everyone else in the room, except Sirius and Remus of coarse.

"Come on, mate! You don't mean that! Right?" Was Ron's desperate attempt, whereas Hermione was already tearing up. Ginny was standing there confused. Ron and Hermione were geared up to meet Harry but as it seems he thought differently.

"In case you didn't listen, you and me are not mates. Some time in the future we might be friends again, not close, the type that sends a card at christmas and birthday and the occasional letter every couple of months. If you don't understand why, which I am certain that is what you are asking yourself at the moment, think back second year when you avoided me when you learned I was a parselmouth. Remember last November, where you didn't talk to me because I was entered against my will in a deadly Tournament and didn't have the decency to tell me in person about the dragons. Now thing again this summer, when you decided that it is OK after everything that happened to ignore me once more. These are the reasons, in a drop of a hat you abandon me time and again. I don't need that and will not put up with it anymore."

Ron, like every time that someone mentioned his short comings, became redder with each comment.

"Fine! If that's what you want! I would like to see how many friends you will have this year at Hogwarts with those articles every week on the Prophet." He yelled and stomped down the table to seat at the other end. Arthur could only shake his head at the fool hardiness of his youngest son. Molly was ready to cry once more and Ginny was still confused. Somewhere, somehow the plan to approach Harry and so he could see that she was his future wife, was starting to go wrong.

"What about me Harry?" Asked Hermione "Are we done as well? Because I listened to the headmaster when he asked me not to write anything of importance this summer? All those times I stood by you and helped you mean nothing?" Tears were running down her cheeks as she sobbed.

Harry couldn't hurt her anymore, because he knew that it was only her blind trust to persons in positions of authority and the belief that she was doing the right thing, that made her write those useless letters. He stood, approached her and hugged her. Hermione, broke down even further, sobbing on his shoulder while hugging him.

"I'm sorry" He whispered in her ear "You know that you are my best friend, but you have to know that you hurt me. You could have phoned or send a letter through the post. You could even visit just once. You know how it is for me there. But you chose to listen to the headmaster, during the summer holidays. I didn't need you to divulge state secrets, I just needed a friend to be there for me. All your letters, mentioned that you are working on something with Ron and that you can't tell me where you are or what you are doing. I was going crazy, being cut off the magical world for so long."

By the time he finished, he had maneuvered them outside the room, for some privacy.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She repeated "I shouldn't have listened to the headmaster. I should have thought to call you or send a letter through the normal post! Please, forgive me! Please, Harry, say you forgive me!"

"Hush! It's OK, I know that you weren't selfish and that you did what you thought was the best. I am angry at Ron, because he acts like nothing is wrong. The same way he acted after the first task. And to think I pulled the git out of the lake." He grumbled making Hermione giggle.

"Heavens above! Did I just hear Hermione Jean Granger giggling?" He asked feigning horror.

She gave him a mock punch in the chest.

"Don't you ever repeat, what you may saw or heard, or bad things will happen to you" She said trying to sound threatening. That amused Harry even more

"I solemnly swear, I will never repeat what might or might not have happened the last two minutes. Spare me fair maiden!" He ended with a tone of amazement in his voice, making Hermione giggle again. He looked at her, his eyes mirthfull, whereas she was blushing in embarrassment. She was Hermione Granger, she did not giggle, thank you very much!

She hugged him once again, hiding her face in his neck.

"Are we okay, Harry?" Her voice just above a whisper, colored with uncertainty and insecurity.

"We are more than OK. I told you before, you are my best friend, I shouldn't have doubted you, but I was upset, hurt, I wasn't thinking right."

"I will never do it again, I will never let anyone make me distance myself from you again" Hermione said with conviction.

Harry gave her a soft kiss on the temple

"Come on, let's get back inside. Molly will have the table set." He said and turned missing the blush on Hermione's cheeks, which has nothing to do with embarrassment this time.

Dinner was quiet but awkward. Tension was high and Ron was for the first time the first person to finish a meal and get up. He left the room with a quick 'Goodnight'. Molly stood to collect the dishes but was ushered back to her seat by Harry.

"You made the dinner and set the table. Now sit and enjoy your dessert. Sirius and Remus will handle the dishes." Harry said with a smirk. Sirius and Remus were busy with the third and second helping of dessert when they heard their names, looked up like deers caught in headlights.

"Chop chop boys, gather the dishes to the sink and spell them to wash themselves. It's not like it is hard work." Harry said "No Tonks, you sit down... no no, you are not clumsy, but you haven't even touched you dessert yet... but Molly put forth so much effort on this pie, don't you think it's rude to not even taste it?"

'There! Crisis averted' Thought Harry.

Sirius and Remus made quick work with the dishes, just a couple of spells, while Harry stored the left overs, before he sat down.

"Say Harry" Remus began "When you used your wand, earlier in Privet Drive you said it was OK. Would you care to explain?"

Hermione and Molly automatically stood and said in unison

"You did what? I can't believe how irresponsible you are. You are already in so much trouble-" Until Harry raised his hands in a placating motion

"Seriously, I am not in trouble. The whole situation with the Ministry is a joke. You don't need to worry. I will explain everything tomorrow. By the way, Remus, Tonks what are you doing tomorrow morning?"

"I was supposed to be on guard duty, in Surrey so i guess I am free" Was Tonks' reply

"I am free as well, Harry. Why are you asking?" Said Remus curiously.

"I need a quick trip to Diagon, Remus and I thought that you wouldn't be happy to let me go without escorts. So if you and Tonks come with me for some errands in the Alley, I will buy you lunch."

"Harry, dear" Molly's basic introduction "You can't leave the house, it's not safe and the headmaster wouldn't approve" She said with a disapproving tone.

"Molly, calm down and tell me. Do you go out to the Alley? Are there hundreds of people visiting everyday as well? How is it not safe only for me? After all I will not be alone and I just need to visit a few shops, that's all. Before anyone notices I will be back."

Molly refused to go down so easily so she turned to Sirius

"Aren't you going to say something Sirius?" Perhaps that was the wrong question or maybe the wrong person to ask

"Yes, of course. Hmm, say Harry, do you think I can come along?" Once again everybody around the table was laughing, even Molly cracked a smile. Harry, yawned deeply and turned to Sirius.

"So, where am I sleeping Sirius?" He asked, but Sirius shrugged and Molly was the one who answered.

"I had prepared the second bed in the room Ron is, but I guess it wouldn't be the best idea to share a room tonight. Perhaps I could clean another room, quickly."

"Nonsense, Molly." Harry interrupted "You will not clean another room, can't I share with someone? Even on the floor, for one night it is no problem."

"Well" Sirius began " Bill has his own apartment. Moony and I are sharing my old room, Buckbeak is in my mother's old room, Hermione is sharing with Ginny, the twins got another and Molly and Arthur have one of the two with a twin bed. Tonks has the other. Hmm, is that an elaborate plan to seduce my sweet, innocent niece, Godson of mine?" Sirius asked while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Now now, Godfather" Harry spoke before Molly went off, as Remus, Tonks, Arthur, the twins and Bill were snickering "A young strapping lad, like myself, wouldn't need to stoop so low, use such methods- ha ha ha- OK, seriously, as I said I can sleep on the floor, as long as Tonks doesn't mind. It's only one night after all."

Tonks gave Harry a fake pout

"Am I not good enough for you, to share a bed with Harry?"

"Tonks! Don't think you are too old to take you over my knee and spank you, young lady!" Molly reacted on instincts well honed from years of raising children. It wasn't until she saw that everyone was trying hard not to laugh, when she realized the joke was on her. What no one noticed, was the downcast expressions of Hermione and Ginny. Hermione because Harry had to suffer another hardship 'Yes, that is. What else could it be?' and Ginny because Harry was paying more attention to the napkins on the table than her.

One by one said their goodnights and left. Harry followed Tonks to the 3rd floor where her room was. Room was not a correct word Harry decided. It was more like three rooms, with an ensuite bathroom. There were dressers, a walk in wardrobe, two couches even a fireplace.

"Well, looks like I will avoid the floor tonight. I will just kip on a couch." Harry said as he removed his trunk from his pocket and return it to his normal size. He fished out his toiletries and sleepwear and went into the bathroom as Tonks walked in the wardrobe to change. When Harry was done and returned to the room, the couches have vanished in their place was a coffee table with two pairs of chairs. He turned to Tonks, who had a mischievous look in her eyes. She was already dressed for bed, if you can call it dressed. She was wearing a pair of boxers and a T-shirt that barely reached her waist.

"Uh, Tonks, hmm... where did the couches go?" Harry asked

"Oh, what couches?" Tonks asked innocently.

Harry did a double take. He would swear there were two couches when he entered the room. He decided he was too tired to complain so he tried to find some sheets or a blanket to sleep on the floor. Several minutes of opening drawers and not finding anything, he turned to Tonks, who was seemingly enjoying herself, watching him struggling.

"Tonks, are there any sheets or blankets I can use for tonight?" Harry asked trying to calm down.

"Duh" Tonks replied, showing the sheets and blanket on the bed.

"Uhh, Tonks if I get these, what are you going to use?" Tonks face-palmed and stood up. She grabbed his hand and guided him to the bed.

"Now just because Molly said so, doesn't mean I am going to pass up on bragging rights of having Harry Potter as my personal snuggly teddy bear." She said with a smirk, that made Harry rethink his decision. He gulped and looked at her confused. The concept of sharing a bed had never crossed his mind before.

"Come on, you big baby" Tonks rolled her eyes as she said that "The bed is huge, we are going to sleep like normal people."

"Oh, if you are sure." Harry said and promptly divested himself of his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers on, and got under the covers.

Tonks, for the life of her, couldn't decided whether Harry was messing with her or not. She decided to not bother and got behind Harry, snuggling against his back.

"Harry?" She asked a few minuters later.

"Hmm?" Was the inteligent reply.

"Don't you find it weird that I decided to share my bed with you, if I only met you today?"

Harry turned over to face her

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember me?" She asked again, her voice thickening.

"You mean we have met before today? Where? When?" He asked thoroughly confused.

She scrunched her eyes concentrating, her heart shaped face remained the same, but her cheekbones were a bit less pronounced, her lips fuller and her eyes turned light blue. Her hair turned from pink to dark brown almost black.

"Dora? You are Dora?" He asked not believing it. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

Flashback

Harry's first year at Hogwarts was coming to an end, it was a few weeks after Easter Break, that he was alone in a classroom late at night, practicing spells for his end of year results. Reviewing with Hermione was nice, but Harry wanted a more hands on approach, at least in Charms, Transfiguration and DADA. After all there was a practical portion in the exams and he wanted to master his spells not only being able to cast them.

In the middle of the incantation to change the color of a sock, from black to blue, in other words reviewing charms when the door of the classroom opened. In the doorway stood a girl in her late teens. Nervous about being out of the tower after curfew Harry stood there watching her. He couldn't see her face, which was in the shadows, before she entered the classroom.

She didn't seem to notice him, until she closed the door behind her. She was pretty, Harry thought. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes, medium height and even though he couldn't describe it at that age, she was proportionally curved.

"Oh, hello there! Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked with a smile.

Harry relaxed a bit and waved before replying.

"Hi! I'm Harry, I am practicing for the end of years exams. The tower is too loud and crowded at the moment, so I found this place to work."

"I see" She said, before leaving her backpack on a nearby desk, removing her robe to be more comfortable and moved towards him. "I am Dora, I came here for the same reason. I have NEWTs in a few weeks and I was searching for a place to practice. Do you need any help, perhaps?"

Harry was thrilled. Never before has anyone bothered to help him like that. To give him undivided attention and ask any questions he had. So for almost a month he met with Dora, every evening for an hour where she helped him with his practice and in turn he watched her practice as well.

When the exams started, they lost touch and then with the whole Quirell debuckle, Harry didn't see her again. He didn't know her last name, in order to write to her and she never wrote to him either.

End Flashback

"Why did you never wrote to me, Dora? I thought you forgot about me." Harry asked, overwhelmed about finding his long lost friend.

"I did write you, during the first month of summer but I never got any reply. I thought you didn't want to write or that you forgot about me." She wasn't as moved as Harry, but still she had been sad when she thought that Harry ignored her letters and then angry and latter she forgot all about him.

Harry was mumbling under his breath

"If it weren't for the gillyweed last year, I would kill Dobby"

Tonks didn't make sense of anything he was saying so she pinched his cheek to get his attention

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"That was for mumbling nonsense while I am talking to you. Now, explain! Why did I never got a reply?"

"Well, first of all, you never told me your last name. So I couldn't write to you. Then, the summer after my first year was a bit complicated..." So he told her the story of how he met Dobby. Tonks agreed Dobby was saved by his later good behavior.

"How did you change your appearance, Dora? If it weren't for that I wouldn't have recognized you or I might have in the first place. Depends on which one is the real you. On the other hand, maybe none is the real you..." Harry began rambling and Tonks gave him another pinch.

"Ouch! Will you stop doing that?" Her only response was to laugh at his indignant expression.

"This is the real me. I am a metamorphmagus, meaning I have the ability to change my appearance. As far as I know I am the only one, in England, with the talent developed to the point where I can alter my height as well as many of my body features and not only my hair color or eyes color. didn't want people to know while I was at school, but at the same time I was practising, so I was most of the time into my pink haired, short and slim form. You can't see it right now but I am a few inches taller now. Anyway, I reverted to my natural form when I was practising spellwork, since it is taxing. You just happened to see me in my natural form that's why we never met in the corridors or the Great Hall."

"Well, that's actually prety cool. I bet all the other aurors would be jealous that you can take most undercover missions, without worrying about glamours or polyjuice to keep your ID secret." Harry said and Tonks smiled at him.

"Well, that's one way to see it. Most people think more about the entertaining I can offer. Let me assure you, some of them have very dirty minds. The thing is, that I can't retain any form easily if I am doing strenuous activities. I can keep my pink haired one and a few others more easily since I have more experience with them but that's it."

"Well, a gift is a gift. You should not complain about it. Also, you have to remember that most people's first reaction will always be jealousy. You have something rare and useful. Also you should alway remember that you can blend in. You don't have a huge arrow pointed in your forehead because of a scar, for example." His voice betrayed the jealousy he felt, before he slapped himself for being such a hypocrite.

"I'm sorry, Dora. I go on about other people being jealous of your gift and then I do the same. I'm such a hypocrite. I mean a few hours ago I was blaming Ron for his jealousy and look at me now..." Harry began to rant again, but before he could continue Dora interrupted him, reaching with her hand and brushing her fingertip across his scar on his forehead.

Harry tensed. Dora examined his scar closely before she reached up and kissed it.

"Don't worry about it, Harry. No one has ever made me feel so good about my talent. Even when my mother told me how special it was when I first discovered it, I didn't feel so grateful as I did just now." She looked at Harry, whose eyes were staring right at hers, but he seemed to be a million miles away.

"Harry? Are you ok?" He snapped out of his trance and blinked twice before focusing on her eyes again.

"Yeah...it's just..."

"What is it? Is it something I said?" She asked anxiously.

"No. It's just, the first time." He said confusing her even more.

"The first time what, Harry?"

"It's the first time someone touched my scar. The first time someone kissed me there." He said in low voice, almost whispering. The scar that made him stand out. That until his eleventh birthday, accepted it as a something that made him different than the rest of the kids in the school. The scar that was the source of so much pain, physically and emotionally. The result of such a horrible event and a constant reminder of what he had lost.

"Everyone else just stares at it. You are the first one to touch me there." He felt his eyes stinging and his throat closing.

"Oh, Harry!" Dora said and he hugged him just as he broke down. They didn't realise when they fall asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: I didn't plan the part after dinner. I was thinking on ending it after Harry and Hermione made up. Well I was just on a roll, so I wrote what was in my head. I edited the text a few times, correcting any mistakes my eye could catch. If you point any more, I don't care, that's the way it is and it's final :P I don't intend to write a romance story, I just like Tonks as a character and it just hit me how alike she and Harry can be and the bond that they can create. I don't know if I write more chapters on this story or write another one shot. I have some ideas so give me your opinion and I will see what I can do about it!  
>Return to Top<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello there! It's been a while since I posted the first chapter, and even if I have written a few thousand words, I couldn't decide whether I wanted to post a follow up or another one shot. I edited the first chapter again, correcting some spelling mostly, and here is the second chapter. R&R people.**

**Enough is Enough Pt 2**

Even after a long day, like the previous one, Harry was awake before dawn. Nevertheless, he stayed in bed, partly because Dora was using him as a pillow and partly because he was thinking about the events of last night. Even after planning and practicing for what he knew would be a tough discussion, he let his emotions get the better of him. Both times. First, when he met Hermione and Ron and later during the Order meeting. He wanted to be aloof, to seem uninterested, so he would be in a position of power, since he had information Dumbledore would ask for. But, he made the mistake to ask for something and it was something huge.

The emotional roller coaster he rode, finally took its toll when he got reintroduced to Dora. Sure it was embarrassing to break down in front of her, but on the other hand, he genuinely felt he could trust her. She was the only person in his life, to help him, support him and never ask or receive something in return.

His thoughts turned back to Dumbledore, when he remembered that there was supposed to be another meeting that evening. He couldn't back down on his offer to share the information he got about Voldemort's plans, if Dumbledore accepted his terms, which seemed improbable. The only certain thing, was that he would have to keep himself in check.

Sun had barely risen, when he got out of bed to prepare for the day. While he was in the bathroom, Dora woke up as well and they both made their way downstairs.

As he expected, due to the early hour, the only occupants in the kitchen were Remus, Molly, Arthur and Hermione who has always been an early riser.

"Good morning, everyone." Harry greeted upon entering the room.

After a round of greetings, Harry and Dora took their seats near Remus to have breakfast. A few minutes later, Arthur excused himself as he had to go to work, while Sirius joined them, still half asleep.

"Since you are here Remus, would you mind if we left for Diagon Alley now? It's still pretty early and by the time I leave Gringgots, the shops will be open and we will be finished well before the Alley fills with people." Harry took the opportunity to ask.

"Works for me, Harry. The sooner we finish the better." Remus replied.

"Harry" Hermione drew his attention "Why would you go to Diagon Alley today? Our letters haven't arrived yet."

"I have a few errands to run and if it weren't for some people's concerns I wouldn't ask Remus and Dora to accompany me. Before you ask, I would prefer to go alone." Harry said, a little bit upset at Hermione's disappointment but relieved she didn't insist.

After they convinced Sirius that they couldn't possibly carry a dog, Padfoot's size, around the Alley without attracting attention, Harry, Remus and Tonks left #12. As soon as they stepped outside, Harry was bombed with a few more owls, who were circling around #12, with notes for his use of magic, before he left #4 Privet Drive, last night. Harry pocketed the notes, checking his surrounding to see if any Muggle noticed the owls. Since it was pretty early, they were the only people in the street. They walked a bit to find a cab to Charing Cross, where the Leaky Cauldron was.

They entered the Alley and made it to Gringgots just before eight o'clock. Harry didn't waste any time, he approached the first available goblin and asked for an escort to his vault. Remus and Dora waited at the lobby, as Harry rode the cart, to the depths of Gringgots. A few minutes later he was back , after having exchanged some galleons for pounds.

Accompanied by Remus and Dora, Harry visited Madam Malkin's shop, for new school robes as well as some pairs for everyday use. He also bought a new trunk, a two department one since his old one could barely fit his increasingly amount of books. He also visited the Owl Emporium for a few treats for Hedwig, to make it up to her for keeping her cooped up the whole summer. Last on his list from Diagon Alley was a maintenance kit for his wand from Ollivander's as he remembered how the old wandmaker commended on the maintenance of wands during the inspection last year, as well as how vital it proved to be for his escape from Voldemort in June.

"That's all I needed from here, now we need to venture in the Muggle side." Harry said, as they left Ollivander's.

"If you don't mind me asking, Harry, what do you need from Muggle London?" Remus asked politely.

"I need to visit an optician, to buy new glasses, since these were banged up and repaired, many times last year. I also need to buy more clothes and of course, I promised to buy you two lunch."

They finally returned to #12 Grimmauld place, early in the afternoon, after a visiting quite a few clothes' shops, where Dora played dress up with a life sized Harry doll, or that was Harry's version of events. Harry also replaced his wiry, round glasses with new square-framed ones, which were in fashion according to Dora. They also visited Hyde Park for a walk, after their lunch in an Italian restaurant, where Harry insisted they go to have pizza.

Harry took his things up to his and Dora's room, which after talking about it decided they would share, after adding another bed and decided to take a nap.

It was early in the afternoon, when Harry woke up. It took some time to put away all the clothes, as well as transfer his small Library by now to the new trunk. Afterwards, he made his way to the kitchen, where members of the Order were starting to gather. So far only Arhur and Kingsley had joined the other occupants of the house. Harry grabbed a butterbeer and joined Sirius and Remus, who were playing chess, the normal, quiet kind. Remus was clearly the strategist, whereas Sirius was trying to overcome him with reckless attacks and traps. Arthur, Molly and Kingsly were having tea, while Dora, Hermione and Ginny were in the other side of the table talking.

About twenty minutes later, everyone was gathered, except the professors of Hogwarts. The teens, sans Harry, were ushered upstairs, as soon as the headmaster with his colleagues arrived.

"Good evening, everyone. Take a seat and we will start soon." Dumbledore said after a quick headcount. He then turned to Harry

"Mr. Potter, would you please step outside while we discuss Order business. You can rejoin us to continue our conversation from yesterday as soon as we are done."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and stood up to leave, but Sirius held him in place.

"Dumbledore, if he leaves then I will leave as well, and if I'm not in a meeting, there is no reason to be a part of the Order. That will make lending the house for the meetings a moot point, wouldn't you say?"

"Mr. Potter is not a member of the Order and he expressed no desire to join. Furthermore, the information we will discuss is highly confidential and I would rather not risk leaking it outside. Not that I expect Mr. Potter to divulge any secrets, but there are other ways for out enemies to get that information from him." Dumbledore said and most of the members were confused as to how would a Death Eater or Voldemort would come in contact with Harry to do so.

"It's OK, Sirius. I don't care much about what you are going to discuss, anyway. Furthermore, I know already what Voldemort is doing at the moment and what he had ordered his minions to do as well. But, of course, it would only take a Vow from the headmaster, for the rest of you to find out." Harry said with a smirk and moved to leave the room. Once again he was stopped, from Moody this time.

"That's the second time you claim to have information on Him, lad. If you do, why would you not tell us? We are on the same side, after all."

"Are we, Mr. Moody? First of all, I have already proven that I do know and not just claim. Snape can confirm it. Secondly, if we were indeed on the same side, that would mean an equal exchange of information. So far, most of you have done your best to keep me isolated and in the dark the past month. I offered to share what I know, asking only reassurance that you will do the same. Since my questions can be answered by the headmaster, you have to convince him to cooperate, not me."

Everyone turned to look at Dumbledore, eager for his reaction.

"You ask too much, Mr. Potter. I can't give you cart blanche to ask anything you want, and be bound by the Vow to answer. I already told you, I hold some secrets that are not mine to share."

"Very well, a Vow for three questions, now, here, with everyone present and as many as I want later in private. Every question will be about me and my family and it will be a one time thing. If anyone has secrets about me, then I think I am entitled to know." Harry replied, hoping he wouldn't have to resort to blackmail.

"I don't find it unreasonable, Albus." was McGonagal's input, which made most people in the room nod in agreement.

"Aye, I agree, Albus." He then turned to Snape "Do you confirm, that Potter knows what he claims to know?"

Snape just gave a simple nod, avoiding to look at Harry, not wanting to give him further satisfaction.

"Still, there are things he is too young to find out. I have already told you that Mr. Potter."

"I will be the judge of that, headmaster. You are not my parent, or my guardian and the guardians you chose for me wouldn't care either. So that is a weak excuse."

Dumbledore sighed sadly, as once more the majority of the members of the Order of the Phoenix agreed with Harry once again.

"Very well, since I can't change your mind. I only ask this, if I suggest that any of your questions are better answered in private, you heed my warning. There are things that the less people that know the better. For their safety, first and foremost."

Sirius took the role of the binder, while the rest of the people in the room witnessed the ritual. When they retook their seats, Harry spoke.

"I would prefer, if you discussed Order business, in case I take up all of your time like last night. I don't have any objection of leaving if you still require it."

"That would be all right, Mr. Potter. At this point it's of no consequence. Let's start then." Dumbledore said and one by one the members of the Order gave their reports. Kingsley, Arthur and Podmore, reported of their efforts in the Ministry to approach people and inform them about Voldemort. Remus didn't have anything new to report about the werewolf packs, since Voldemort haven't made a move there yet. Hestia Jones and Emmeline Vance were trying to approach Healers and Medi-wizards from St. Mango's and they reported that they may have find a few sympathetic ears. Dodge and Diggle, were trying to do the same in the Wizengamot. Snape didn't have any news, since he hasn't been summoned in a few days.

The reports took less than half an hour. It seemed that most people were anxious to get it over with and find out what Harry really knew.

"That would be everyone then. Mr. Potter, the floor is yours."

"Before I begin, I want to suggest something. You have all tried to inform and attract adults. Have you given any thoughts about the students of Hogwarts? They could be a great influence on their parents, if you manage to convince them." said Harry and watched as almost everyone was shocked at the revelation.

"That is an exceptional idea. But the problem is, that as Professors, we can't approach students for that reason. If word got out, it would do a lot of damage to the school and we can't afford to allienate the public more. It's bad enough that the Prophet has started a smear campaign against me and you already." said Dumbledore.

"I understand that, but you all know that you already have five overexcited teens, on the other side of this door, anxious to find out what is going on and of course participate. You could very well ask them if they can get the word out to people that can be trusted. I would not suggest to spread it through the Hogwarts rumor mill. That would only create panic."

Dumbledore nodded, contemplating the advantages and disadvantages of that course of action.

"Anyway" Harry continued "first question for you, Headmaster. Why did you leave me to grow up with my magic hating, muggle relatives and never came back to check on me?"

Compelled by the oath, Dumbledore answered

"To answer that, I have to remind you first the climate that existed back in 81. People were terrified and suddenly the war was over. They were happy and celebrating. Your name was in everyone's lips. One reason I didn't want you to be raised in the magical world, was because I was afraid you would grow up spoilt and arrogant, no better than your classmate Draco, that you often argue with.

That is not the most important reason. What mattered most, was your safety. Voldemort was gone, but not all his Death Eaters were besides bars, you already know that. The way your Mother's sacrifice protected you, enabled me to create very powerful blood wards, around your aunt's house. As long as you were welcome there, and stayed for a few weeks each year, that blood protection would linger inside you and protect you, as it did back in your first year.

I may didn't come to visit you and there are many reasons behind that, but I got regular reports from Arabella Figs. You weren't happy, but you were safe. I knew that the Dursleys wouldn't raise you as a son, but they accepted you in their home and provided you with protection that proved necessary. You might have guessed, but the wards around #4, prevented any fan mail from reaching you. Otherwise, along with mail from the adoring public, you would have received no less than thirty portkeys, my guess would be attempts to kidnap you and more than a hundred booby trapped letters, many of them carrying terrible curses or poisons, in the span of those 10 years. Sure, wizards didn't come to visit you since the address was classified, in the Ministry archives, but that information found its way in the hands of some shady characters.

I would prefer to tell you why I had to protect you that way in private, before you ask why couldn't it be possible outside blood wards."

"I understand, I may not like it but I can see the logic behind that decision." Harri said with his head bowed, staring at his lap.

Sirius on the other hand was not as forgiving.

"Understand? How can you say that Harry? He could at least have made arrangements for Remus to visit you, not keep you hidden for so many tears. You could have been told the truth before you got your letter. You could have learned so much about our world and not be so ignorant the first time you stepped inside Hogwarts."

"That's enough, Sirius. You are not blameless and you know it. You are my Godfather and yet you chose to let Hagrid take me, so you can hunt Wormtail, rather than take care of me. The same goes for Remus and everyone else in here. By your choice or not you were all absent from my life." Harry said and regret it immediately, when he saw Sirius flinch like he was slapped. He couldn't stop him before he ran out of the kitchen. He just gave a glance and a nod to Remus, who in turn followed Sirius out.

The members of the Order were watching the scene in silence, no one really able to say something.

"I apologize for my outburst. My second question is, what happened between the moment I was taken away from my parents' house until I was left at the Dursleys'?"

"Hagrid took you away on my orders and returned to Hogwarts, where Madam Pomfrey examined you. You were given a clean bill of health, except for your scar which gave readings of dark magic but nothing that was affecting you, you were given a few potions for common magical diseases and then Hagrid transported you to the Dursleys a few hours later. Time was of the essence, that was why it all happened so fast. There I created the ward and tied it to you, which was activated as soon as your aunt took you in. Before I left you there, I put a few minor spells around you, to not be noticed by anyone other than your relatives, a ward to keep you warm and asleep until the morning as well as a ward to warn me if anything went wrong. I was nearby until your aunt took you in. I didn't meet her, assuming she would be better inclined to take you in, if she wasn't provoked by a meeting with any magical person."

"We will return to that later. My last question, who was the leaked the story about me being 'the boy-who-lived' to the public and why?"

"That was Minister's Bagnold decision. She was of the opinion that the public deserved to know who was their saviour, as well as it made the story of Voldemort's demise more believable. I tried to persuade her to keep it secret, but the obliviators and auror squad that came to the scene had already called the Unspeakables of the Departement of Mysteries when they got traces of the Killing Curse that didn't work and they pieced together most of what happened. Also they have already seen Hagrid taking off with you, that was how the story of your scar got out as well. On the other hand, you are still being payed royalties, for all those fiction books that carry your name. I managed to restrict it to that, after the first book was published and before your name was used in any other way."

"Ok then, that cleared some things up. Now it's time to keep my end of the bargain. Before, that, I want to warn you, if what you are about to listen reached Voldemort's ears, you can surely except a long interogation, should you ever meet him. If you don't want to be in that position, you may want to leave before I begin. While you think about that, I'm going to get Sirius and Remus."

Harry found Remus and Sirius in their room, with a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses between them. They both looked up when he entered the room. Remus was the first to speak as he stood up.

"I'm going to give you some time alone. I guess you want us back down there, Harry?"

Harry simply gave a nod and a grateful look at Remus. As soon as he left, he took Remus' seat, as well as a good gulp straight from the bottle. Sirius has averted his gaze immediately after he saw Harry was the one who entered the room and was still gazing out the window.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I shouldn't have said that, not in front of all those people and certainly not to you. It's not right to unload my frustration to you like a whiny, emo teenager. Forgive me?"

Sirius turned and looked at him with a melancholic smile. He stood up and pulled Harry up to his feet, as well. Then he hugged him.

"You have nothing to be sorry, about. You were right. You should have been my number one priority. I damn myself for being so reckless and stupid, to not only go after Wormtail, but be caught in his trap as well. This is why now, I cherish every single moment we spend together. We already lost so many years, that I will not let anything to get between us. You saved me, from the Ministry and the Dementors. Furthermore, you saved my sanity so many years in Azkaban, as you were my only happy thought that the Dementors couldn't get away.

I was shocked when you called me out. I was so enraged with Dumbledore and myself, for making spent your childhood with those awful people, that I simply couldn't deal with what you said. So I ran away, before I did something I would regret. You may have noticed, but I am not really good at controlling myself when I am angered. I never was and Azkaban made it worse.

So, if I ever do or say anything stupid, while I am angry, forgive me after you slap some sense into me. Never doubt that I love you. You are as good as son to me and since you are James' and Lily's son as well, you are double as important. Now let's go downstairs, so I can watch you shocking their socks off."

Sirius let Harry go and walked to the door. It took a few seconds for Harry to get a hold of himseld and follow him with a huge smile in his face.

When they returned to the kitchen, they saw that only a handful of people were there. Dumbledore, McGonagal and Moody have stayed, as well as Arthur, Kingsley and Dora. Remus was there as well.

"Did everyone leave on their own or did you encourage them headmaster?" asked Harry.

"Most left on their own, Bill, Charlie and Molly left, but Arthur will inform them if there is need. They understood how dangerous this information is."

"Very well. I only ask, that you don't interrupt me and wait for me to finish before you ask any questions."

When everyone agreed, Harry spoke again

"As some of you know, I had a few dreams/visions of Voldemort this last year. I saw him killing a muggle, back in July, as well as heard him plotting with Wormtail, about using me for something. I also saw him receiving a message from his spy at Hogwarts, which we know now who was that, early in April. The thing is, that all those dreams were haze at best and that was why I couldn't retain much information. My guess is, that because his body was so frail at the moment and he was so weak, that was why I couldn't see clearly.

The night he came back, I was given dreamless sleep potion, as I was recovering but that didn't stop me from witnessing what happened in his end. I know now, that there is a connection between us, or better yet between my scar and him. After all, it hurts like hell when he is nearby. After having seen through him, a few times, I estimate that I can only access his mind when he is very angry, or more precisely, while he feels a very intense emotion. I can only speculate, that because he had just returned in a full body, he wasn't in complete control, adding to that our duel before my escape.

Anyway, that is how I witnessed him torturing Malfoy, as punishment for planting his diary to Ginny, back in my second year and which I destroyed later. The same treatment received most of his followers, but in a lesser degree, except Snape. He was especially angry with him for two reasons. One was because he claimed to be a spy for Dumbledore and it took quite a bit of fast talking from Snape to convince him it's not true and he did it only to avoid Azkaban. The second reason is not quite clear to me, but from what I understood Snape gave him some information that didn't pan out the way Voldemort expected, back in 81.

While he tortured them, he spared Wormtail because he helped him with the ritual and throughout last year. That was when he mentioned that he also was responsible for the ambush on Molly's brothers, he mentioned that he held a grudge against them. He also said that it was Wormtail that informed him about the McKinnon's involvement with the Order, which led to the attack against them. He also mentioned that Wormtail had informed him about the Longbottoms and that they were next in his list after my parents, but they were in hiding as well. Voldemort had told so to Bellatrix, before he came for my parents and that led her to Frank and Alice, after Voldemort disappeared and they got out of hiding soon after. He then dismissed them.

I got a vision the next day, when I was still at the infirmary. He had gathered Malfoy, Avery and Nott, for a meeting. Malfoy was told to keep Fudge out of the way, as well as do his best to turn him against you, headmaster, to marginalize you and remove you from the position of Chief Warlock. Avery was ordered to contact any sympathetic Ministry employees he could, just to feel their intentions. He was ordered to not reveal that Voldemort was back, but to prepare the ground. Nott's orders were more specific. He had to find out which aurors could be trusted and also find out about the shifts in Azkaban, the rotation and about the wards of the prison. Voldemort plans to break out his Death Eaters as soon as possible. He mentioned that he needs Rookwood's opinion on something, specifically.

When they were done, he called for McNair. He was tasked to contact the Giants as well as bring him in contact with Fenrir Greyback and the werewolf packs. Then he summoned Crabbe and Goyle, he gave them a list and told them to find each and every item and he also gave them a three months deadline. He mentioned that they would need to venture to the rest of Europe for some of them.

The next time I saw him, he had Avery under the Cruciatus. He asked him if he found out where something was kept. He was being punished because he was late to report. Avery said 'it' was kept in the Departement of Mysteries, but didn't know where exactly, as he couldn't get inside.

Every time, he reminded that they had to be careful and that they should prevent any word of him coming back, by any means. I guess he plans to lay low for a while and prepare the ground.

The last thing I found out, is that the ritual he used, didn't work as perfectly as he thought it would. Wormtail suffered under the Cruciatus for long periods, because Voldemort claims that he botched the ritual. It was only later, after Voldemort used a spell on Wormtail that he was convinced it wasn't Wormtail's fault. Anyway, he is brewing some potions himself, which he takes everyday. I don't know what exactly the problem is, but I have seen him tiring after a few bouts of Crucio and I know that he said he had to wait for the next summer solstice to correct whatever is wrong with him.

Since I left Hogwarts, I haven't had any visions. My scar gave no reactions as well, so I guess that either he is in better control now or he found out I had access in the first place, which I think is unlikely.

That was all I found out and if you ask my opinion, the most worrying part is his attempt to break out his Death Eaters from Azkaban. If he fails at that, it will set his plans back considerably."

Everyone around the table was silent, contemplating what they just heard. Moody broke the silence when he asked

"Was there any Death Eaters, that answered his call back in June that you don't know if they got any specific tasks?"

"No, all those he recognized back at June was the people I saw later. No new faces or missing ones."

"Why do you think it is unlikely for Voldemort, to have found out you were privy to this information?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because, at the moment, he was barely focused, either because he was torturing them and was magically and physically drained or because he was so caught up giving orders. There weren't any reactions at the beginning, during and towards the end of my visions to indicate he noticed anything.

Remus was the next to talk

"Well, it will be fairly easy to take a few of his followers out. For example, a tail on Mcnair, would allow us to know if he makes contact with Greyback and it would be easy to inform the DMLE and have him arrested. After all, Greyback is a wanted criminal. We can also try and catch Crabbe and Goyle while they try to smuggle whatever they are trying to procure from the mainland, back to Britain. It is bound to be illegal."

"That would be troublesome, require manpower and would be a total waste of time. What do you think will happen to them, if they get arrested? Malfoy will get them all cleared." Harry replied.

"Harry is right" Sirius added "Why not take them out permanently?" A few people gasped at his suggestion and Dumbledore looked disgusted.

"As long as I am in charge, I will not condone these actions. We are not any better than them if we resort to this kind of action."

"Maybe not better than them, but probably we will come out alive, if we don't try to arrest them while they try to kill us." Was Dora's opinion. "After all, as aurors, we are justified to use deathly force in defense, if they cast any of the Unforgivables or deadly curses."

"There is a difference between killing in defense and premeditated murder." Dumbledore replied "Nevertheless, I don't think we should waste any time in tailing those particular individuals. As Remus has already told us, the werewolves will remain neutral for the time being and Crabbe and Goyle would have to be really lucky to complete their task in that time frame, if what I suspect is correct. I am more worried about their activities in the Ministry. We should continue approaching more people and alert them. Anyway, it is getting late. We shall adjourn and meet again in a week."

Harry approached the headmaster before he could make his way out of the room.

"Headmaster, a word before you leave."

"Certainly, Mr. Potter."

"Please make time, after the next meeting, which will be after my hearing, to have that conversation."

"Of course. If you don't mind, I would like to be present in your hearing, just in case."

"I don't mind, but I think that it won't be needed." Harry replied cryptically and returned to his seat.

Soon, all the Weasleys were back in the room, along with Hermione for dinner.

The dinner was almost finished when Sirius asked something that made all other conversations around the table stop.

"I was wondering, Harry, what did you say to my mother's portrait that made her shut up, yesterday? Normally, she would go on and on before we silence her."

"Ah, dear Padfoot, wouldn't you like to know?" Harry teased him, but after receiving a pleading look from Sirius he caved in.

"Very well, if you insist. I told her that two years ago, I slayed a 70 feet basilisk, with a sword straight through it's brain. I promised her that if she didn't behave like the lady she is supposed to be, I would use the same sword to remove the mouth of her portrait. I don't know if she was terrified or impressed, but she agreed."

Everyone was looking at him with wide eyes, until the twins cracked and started laughing, at everyone's expressions. Still most people were not amused with Harry's explanation, which he noticed.

"Come on, people. You let a portrait bully and insult you and you are disappointed because I threatened it? It's not like it's a living person."

"I'm with you, Harry. Anything to shut her up." was unsurprisingly Sirius' opinion, which apparently was mirrored by quite a few people.

"Enough of that" Molly interrupted "Harry dear, I would like your help tomorrow. We are going to clean the drawing room in the second floor."

Harry who was not so keen on abandoning his studying, which was interrupted for a day already, turned to Sirius.

"I thought your family was old purebloods. I would expect you had house elves for this kind of thing."

"How could you say that, Harry? I thought you of all people would understand that is not right for elves to be treated as such." Hermione spiritedly scolded him.

"Just because I humored you with the S.P.E.W., doesn't mean I agree with you, Hermione. If you have taken the time to talk to any house elf, you would know that they need to work and they need to be bonded to witches and wizard, in order to live. For example, Dobby has already asked me to bond with me, because even if he is working at Hogwarts, with so much ambient magic around him, because he is not bound to the school he will wither away and die in a few years."

"Well, to answer your question, there still is one elf here. My mother's old elf, who is a bit crazy after so many years in solitude. But he is old and can't do much."

"If you agree, I will call Dobby then to give us a hand. No offense, but I have better things to do."

"Like what? Or do you thing you are too good to clean with the rest of us?" was Ron's angry outburst.

"Believe what you want, I do not care either way." He turned back to Sirius "So, do you want me to call Dobby or not? He probably is bored out of his mind, since there isn't much to do in Hogwarts during the summer."

"Sure thing, Harry. Just be sure to go through the bonding ritual the soonest possible."

It was about an hour later, that Harry had completed the ritual and a happy Dobby received his first order, from his new master. To find a clean bed and move it to Dora's room.

The days until the hearing passed by quickly and mostly quitely. The most notable event was when their Hogwarts letters arrived. Hermione, as expected, was named Prefect. Harry was as well, which didn't surprise the inhabitants of the house. What did surprise them though, was Harry's decision to return the badge to Prof. McGonaggal, thanking her for the trust she showed him and apologising for not accepting the position. He just didn't want to spend all those hours patrolling the castle and taking even more responsibilities, like escorting the first years etc. He had plans for his free time that year and being a Prefect was not in them. He was even considering to abandon his spot in the Quidditch team, if he couldn't convince that year's Captain that two hours practice for him per week would be enough for him, to win every match. His own record spoke for itself.

Uderstandably, Hermione was baffled and upset. He gave her the same explanation he gave McGonaggal and even let her know that he might quit the team as well. Although, she tried to find out why, he was not forthcoming. As such, there was a tension between them, which was noticed by Hermione but not Harry. The reason was that after that discussion, they didn't have another, as Harry took to stay in his room all day, leaving only for meals.

Harry spend his time, in the company of Tonks, Sirius and occasionally Remus. He had reviewed already the theory of all four years in most subjects, so he began practicing the spells, with the adults' help, trying to master them. His goal was to make his wand movements more fluid and faster. He also began sub vocalizing or even casting wordlessly some of the first and second year spells. It took more focus, but it was good practice. Slowly but surely, he noticed that each spell became easier, the focus required to perform it flawlessly, was lesser each time, the spells were less draining on his magic and he slowly began to understand what his Professors meant, when they taught that magic, on its most basic level, is all about intent.

The process was exhausting, as he kept casting each day, from early in the morning until noon. Then rest for a few hours and start again early in the afternoon until evening. What surprised him at first, was that, the next morning, he could feel rejuvenated, he could also feel his magic strengthening, but in the same time he felt more at peace. He had found a way to express his frustrations, anger, disappointment and every other negative feeling, through his practice. As a result, he was calmer and balanced. Harry believed that if Voldemort began broadcasting again, he could be better equipped to handle the foreign feelings and thoughts.

The morning of the 12th of August, 1995, found Harry awake at the crack of dawn. He took his time to take a shower and shave, as well as choose his clothes with great care. He would not be appearing at his hearing as a child. So he chose a pair of dark gray slacks, with a matching vest and a deep burgundy shirt. On top he would wear a black, acromantula-silk cloak. He made his way downstairs towards the kitchen.

He expected it to be empty, since it was very early, but when he got near the door, he heard rumble from inside. Entering the room, he found Sirius, Remus, Arthus, Dora and Molly. Except Molly, everyone else was dressed for the day and sitting as if they were expecting him.

"Morning, everyone. Were you waiting for me?"

"M-m-morning, Harry" said Dora, while fighting a yawn.

"Actually, yes. We thought a bit of moral support before you leave, would be welcome" Remus replied for them all, with his usual warm smile.

'pop'

"Good morning, Master Harry Potter, sir!" was Dobby's enthusiastic greeting, as he served Harry's breakfast.

"Good morning to you, too, Dobby. Thank you for the breakfast" Harry greeted back and almost made Dobby bounce of the ceiling with excitement.

Harry focused on his breakfast, while the others continued their discussion. Something about a guy named Scrimgeour, who apparently was asking question to Dora and Kingsley.

Harry noticed that Arthur was not dressed in his normal robes, but in a pair of pinstriped trousers and an old bomber jacket. As if feeling him staring, Arthur turned from Dora to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess. If I may ask, why are you not wearing your regular robes?"

"I normally apparate to the Ministry, every day. But since you can't and given the reason of our visit, I thought it would be best if we arrived in a non-magical fashion. Give a right first impression."

"I don't mind, but it will take more time. Why don't we take a cab to the Cauldron and use the Floo from there? We will be in the Ministry in ten minutes top."

"I don't see a problem with that, but are you sure?"

"Don't worry, I am pretty sure it won't matter either way. I don't think there will be a welcoming commitee, waiting for me."

After saying goodbye and receiving a few hugs and good luck wishes, they left the kitchen. On the way to the front door, Harry tapped his cloak with his wand and it turned to a suit-jacket, in order to avoid suspicion.

As predicted, taking a cab to the Cauldron and using the Floo, they were at the Attrium in the Ministry a little after 7:00. Arthur walked Harry through the wand inspection process, where Harry received a visitor's badge. Entering the Attrium proper, Harry saw the huge fountain, depicting a witch, a wizard, a centaur and a house elf. Even if their expression didn't reflect in anyway the relationship between the three races accurately, he threw in a handful of galleons, since he read the sign stating that all proceeds were given to St. Mungo's hospital.

Arthur, guided him to his office, where they spend the next forty minutes or so, until Arthur's coleague, Mr. Perkins entered the office in a state of panic, informing them that the time and place of his hearing was changed, and it would start in twenty minutes, in courtroom 10 in the lowest level of the Ministry. Since they had time, they made their way swiftly but not in a hurry, to the elevator, down to the Departement of Mysteries. They arrived outside the courtroom door, five minutes to eight, where Arthur informed him the he was not allowed to enter and as such, Harry entered alone.

As soon as he entered, Harry's suspicions where confirmed, it was not going to be a simple hearing. It was the same room he had seen in Dumbledore's pensieve, where the trials of the Death Eaters took place. Empty benches were in a semi circular arrangement, facing a panel where he saw the Minister, along with Percy Weasly and some other people he didn't recognise. The benches close to the floor were empty but the the higher ones were full of people, most of them in the shadows, since the room was not well lit. In the middle of the room, was the accused's chair, as he remembered it with the chains and everything.

When he looked up at Fudge again, he noticed a look of disappointement in his face, as if he wasn't expecting him to be in time. Fudge's expression was changed to a more neutral but stern one, as he banged the gavel to call the room in order. All conversations stopped as Fudge addressed him.

"Take your seat, so we can begin."

Harry was in no mood to be played with, especially by a moron like Fudge.

"Since we haven't began yet, would you mind clearing up a few things for me? For example, why wasn't any official notification about the abrupt change of my hearing's time? For that matter, why is my hearing taking place in a courtroom, instead of the DMLE and who are all these people in attendance?"

It was clear that Fudge didn't expect that kind of reaction from Harry and was sweating and sputtering, unable to formulate a response. A witch next to him, who had short, gray hair and a monocle, answered him.

"It would be best, if you are a bit more cordial in here, Mr. Potter. Nevertheless, your questions are valid and I am curious as to the answers myself. Cornelius? You only informed that you would like to be present for Mr. Potter's hearing, at nine. Instead you call me here, along with the rest of the wizengamot without any explanations. I think it would be best for everyone involve, if we all are in the same page."

Many people were looking at Fudge curiously, as they didn't know as well why they were called this early in the morning.

"See here Amelia, as a Minister, it is my right to change the time, if I see fit. An owl was sent, forty five minutes ago to inform Mr. Potter as well as the rest of you to be here. The reason I called the Wizengamot, is that in spite of Mr. Potter's first offence and following warning, as well as notification of this hearing, he continued violating Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage  
>Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy, a few days later. As you can understand, it's not a simple case anymore. He deliberately violated the Law repeatedly, the only reason I didn't issue a warrant for his arrest was because we couldn't locate him."<p>

"Then, why wasn't I informed? If it is as you say, I should be informed and I would have issues that warrant myself."

Before Fudge could reply, Harry interrupted them.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I was never informed about the change of time by official notification. Furthermore, I have been in the Ministry for the last hour, so I don't think your owl would have missed me."

A short, pudge and ugly woman, dressed in an all pink robe, stood up, next to the Minister (not that it made much difference) and spoke with a disgustingly sweet voice

"Are you implying that the Minister is lying? Notifications were sent for everyone in here. If you didn't receive any, provided it's true that you were in the Ministry as you claim, how were you informed of the change?"

"First of all, if you could please introduce yourself, so I know to whom I am talking to. Secondly, I submitted to the wand check in the entrance of the Attrium, at seven o'clock and got the visitor's badge. It is registered in your own files, so it would be easy to check. Thirdly, I was informed by Mr. Perkins, as I was waiting in his office until the time of my hearing, since I was escorted to the Ministry by Mr. Weasly, as I have never been here before."

The gray haired lady, spoke again.

"Mr. Potter, my name is Amelia Bones, I am the Head of the DMLE and I was supposed to preside over the hearing. Before we check if everything you said can be confirmed, let me tell you that the Minister was correct that this is no more a simple hearing."

She turned back to the Minister

"While we confirm whether or not Mr. Potter was notified and his story checks out, I think we should begin with the hearing."

"Mr. Potter, please sit down, so we can begin."

Harry didn't want to sit in the same chair, the likes of the Lestranges has sat to be judged.

"Mrs. Bones, I am not going to sit in the same chair, that Death Eaters were placed to be judged for their crimes, just so the Minister can continue the campaign started through the Daily Prophet. Make no mistake, I know exactly when was the last time this room was used and why. Please provide a seat suitable for a hearing and not a criminal trial."

Everyone in the room, were surprised, as the young man before them, reminded them of who has sat in that chair and why and also calling out the Minister like that.

"You are right Mr. Potter. A suitable seat will be provided but I remind you to be cordial."

Shortly, an auror entered the room with a floating regular chair beside him. Alongside him, entered Dumbledore as well.

"Ah it seems, I am in time. I was not aware that the time and place of the hearing changed, until I arrived at the Ministry. Thankfully, I had some early business."

Even if Dumbledore spoke in a jovial tone, the cold look he sent Fudge, made the man sweat.

"Amelia, I think it's best if you preside over the process, as it was arranged." Fudge said and vacated the central chair of the panel facing Harry. Amelia took her place and turned to Percy.

"Is the scribe ready?"

"Yes ma'am." was Percy's eager reply, as he pushed his glasses up his nose, squared his shoulders and put his quill on the parchment in front of him.

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August" started Amelia "into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry-James Potter, resident at number four, Privet  
>Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.<p>

Interrogator Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement;" Amelia then made a pause and gave a look at Fudge who shook his head and pointed at the ugly pink lady on his left side. "Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley, Junior Undersecretary to the Minister.

Witness for the defence?"

Dumbledore stood up from his conjured arm chair

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Amelia then took a paper that was in front of her and read

"The charges against the accused are as follows: That he did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on the second of August at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy."

She then turned and ask Harry

"You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?"

"No. I lived there until recently, but I will not return there in the future. As of now, I am in between homes, so I can't really give you an address."

"Where do you currently reside?"

Harry gave a look at Dumbledore, who nodded his head and gave him a wink.

"I cannot speak the address of my current location."

Murmurs were heard from the audience.

"Very well, Scribe take a note that the accused's address until further notice will be Hogwarts, since he is still a student there. Pending the result of this hearing we will make any necessary corrections.

"You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?"

"Yes, but I never performed any magic outside Hogwarts, until the fourth of August, when I received notification of being expelled from Hogwarts since I had already received a previous warning."

More murmurs were heard from above, while Amelia's frown made her monocle even more noticable.

"Please elaborate."

"I was sent a warning about a a levitation spell, performed by a house elf, who is now under my employment. I just never contacted the Ministry to correct the misunderstanding."

"Can you provide evidence, of the truth of your statement?"

"My word, as well as the word of said elf. Furthermore, I don't know if muggle testimony is admissible here, but my relatives had all my books and equipment from Hogwarts, my wand included, locked in a closet as soon as I returned from my first year, for the summer holidays. I don't think my wand would provide evidence after such a long time."

"I see. Scribe, make a note that if it is proved necessary, later on, we will return on the subject and investigate further. As it is now, I see no reason to doubt the accused's story."

She turned back to Harry

"Do you admit that in the evening of August second, you performed the Patronus Spell, knowing that you are not allowed to use magic during the summer holidays until you reach seventeen, in a muggle populated area and more specifically in the presence of a muggle?"

"Yes, yes and yes. But I have to point out, that the location was a small alley, with no windows from nearby houses looking at it and the muggle in question, was my cousin Dudley who already knew about me being a wizard. Also, Arabella Figg witnessed the event, who as I later found out is a squib. To make a long story short, there was no violation of the Statute of Secrecy."

"Out of curiocity, did you manage to produce a corporeal Patronus?"

"You mean if I produced a fully formed Patronus?"

"Yes."

"Would you like me to show you?"

"Very well. You have permission to show us, but be aware that if you attempt any other spell, you will be detained and disarmed."

"Of course" Harry replied. He closed his eyes and thought back to the night he was reunited with Sirus and Dora, how happy he was and let that same hapiness fill him. He raised his wand and whispered,

"Expecto Patronum"

The wand buckled under the power of the spell and everyone in the room averted their eyes, as a blinding, pure white light shot out of Harry's wand, only to take the familiar form of Prongs. When the people in the room adjusted to the brightness, opened their eyes, they gasped at the fully fledged Patronus that was circling Harry. It was radiating peace and hapiness, like nothing they have felt ever before.

Harry took a look around the room, to memorize the audience's reaction. Then he turned to Dumbledore, who was sitting next to him, and saw the look of pride in the old headmaster's face. He gave him a smile and a wink and stopped supplying power to the spell. As Prongs faded away, the members of the Wizengamot refocused their attention on him.

"That was very impressive, Mr. Potter. I have never seen such a powerful Patronus before." Amelia stated and Dumbledore cleared his throat indicating he wanted to speak.

"If I may, Amelia."

"Of course, Albus."

"For the sake of those not so familiar with the spell, I want to state that this particular spell, is one of the most arcane and esoteric spells still in use today, that are not branded as a Dark Arts spell. It is because it is fueled only by the most genuine memories of hapiness and it is of course a spell meant to protect. It cannot be conjured, by using a memory of hapiness due to selfishness or greed for example and that speaks volumes for the character of Mr. Potter. Thank you."

Amelia nodded, along with many members of the Wizengamot and addressed Harry again.

"How long have you been able to produce a Patronus, Mr. Potter.?"

"Since my third year, Madam Bones. If you remember, due to the escape of Sirius Black, Dementors were patrolling around Hogwarts, that year. I found out, before I even stepped out from Hogwarts Express that year, that Dementors affect me even more than a normal person. In particular, when I am near them, the only memory I recall, is the night my parents died. I hear my father, telling my mother to take me and run, as he was preparing to fight Voldemort..."

Gasps were heard across the room, at the mention of the name

"... and then I hear as my mother, stands between me and him. He laughs as he kills her and then he points his wand at me. I see a flash of green light and nothing more."

Everyone in the room was listening, captivated by Harry's tale. Harry drew a deep breath and continued.

"During my first Quidditch match that year, the Dementors entered the grounds of Hogwarts and approached the pitch. Since is was raining heavily, my vision was impaired and while chasing the snitch I found myself in close proximity. I lost conciousness and fell from two hundred feet above the ground. Anyway, as soon as I was out of the hospital wing, I approached my DADA teacher for that year, Remus Lupin and asked him to teach me to fight the Dementors."

Amelia gave him a sympathetic look, as she too had lost family to Voldemort.

"Very well, I must say that it is most impressive for a third year student to manage that spell, even more in the scale you are able to perform it. But back to our case and to the main question of this hearing. Why did you conjure a Patronus?"

"That is simple Madam Bones. A pair of Dementors attacked me and my cousin as..."

That was as far as Harry managed to say, before exclamation of surprise, disbelief,anger were heard from almost everyone in the room. It took a couple of minutes before the bang of the gavel in Amelia's hand was heard above the voices

"ORDER! I will have order in the room or you will be escorted out."

After a few moments to ensure that indeed everyone was quite once again Amelia asked Harry

"Would you care to repeat that?"

"I said that me and my cousin were attacked by a pair of Dementors as we were returning home that night. That was the reason I cast the spell."

"You will excuse me if I don't believe that, at your say so. Dementors so far from Azkaban is unheard of."

"I am willing to testify the same under Veritaserum, as well as provide a memory of the event and swear an Unbreakable Vow to the validity of that Memory. Furthermore, Mrs. Figg, would be able to provide with testimony as well. But I really don't find it necessary."

"Mr. Potter, I think I will be the judge of what is necessary or not."

She turned to look at some point behind her to the right and made a hand motion. A few moments later a side door opened and Kingsley Shacklebolt entered, levitating a huge stone basin in front of him. Harry guessed it was a pensieve like Dumbledore's since it was about the same only five or six times bigger. Behind Kingsley entered a middle aged man of medium height, with blonde hair, wearing a lime robe, with an emblem of a wand crossed with a bone on the left side of his chest.

"Mr. Potter, this is Healer Parsons, he's a mind specialist. He will retrieve the particular memory so we can watch it and will also testify as to it's authenticity. Is there any objection?"

"Not at all Madam Bones, I just want to clarify that I have viewed memories in a pensieve but I haven't ever extracted one of my own. Is this going to be a problem?"

Healer Parsons interjected, since he was the specialist.

"If I may, Madam Bones. There will be no problem, it will just take a couple of minutes to secure the memory for extraction since it is Mr. Potter's first time. Shall I proceed?"

"Yes, Healer Parsons, whenever you are ready."

The Healer approached Harry and motioned for him to stand

"Now Mr. Potter, if you could please look into my eyes and focus on the memory we want to extract. It will feel a bit strange, like something tickling the inside of your skull, as I remove the memory."

It took a minute or so before the Healer touched Harry's temple with his wand and withdrew it, with a silver-white, liquid-gas like essence attached to the tip. He tapped his wand on the edge of the pensieve and the memory was released into the pensieve. Harry wasn't expecting what came next. Instead of entering the pensieve, like at Dumbledore's office, the image was projected above the device. Everyone in the room watched what Harry described earlier and when the memory ended, Parsons withdrew it from the pensieve with his wand and guide it back to Harry's temple, where it disappeared.

"Before we discuss what we watched, Healer Parsons, can you guarantee the quality of this memory?"

"Madam Bones, there was no distortion patterns in the memory or any kind of visual obstructions, like fog, unrealistic shadows or anything of the like. Furthermore, the memory was reabsorbed wholy, smoothly and with great speed, verifying that it was indeed Mr. Potter's memory and not implanted. Given Mr. Potter's age, I don't think he could have the experience to create a memory of such detail and quality in just ten days, even if he was the most talented wizard in the Mind Arts the world has ever seen. Therefore, the memory can be nothing than one hundred percent unprocessed in any way."

"Thank you for your service, Healer Parsons, you are dismissed."

"Madam Bones" Harry interrupted "If Healer Parsons doesn't have any other obligations, I would like for him to stay, we may need him later on."

"Very well, Healer Parsons, if you would please stay in the courtroom."

"Of course, Madam Bones." was Parsons reply, as he moved to the side of the room, taking a seat in one of the lower benches.

Amelia Bones, took another look through the papers in front of her, before she returned her attention to Harry.

"So far Mr. Potter, it seems that you acted within the parameters of both the Decree of Underage Magic as well as the Statute of Secrecy, on the second of August. What about the use of several spells on the fourth of August, which include a few household spells, as well as a disarming on and a shrinking one. I can't think of any life threatening situations that would excempt the use of household charms for an underaged wizard."

"Madam Bones, the reason I shouldn't be charged was the one I tried to inform you about earlier, when I mentioned it wouldn't be necessary to provide further testimony about the events of the second of August. First, let me make it clear, that all those spells were used inside me previous residence, without any witnesses, not even my muggle relatives that are already informed of the Statute of Secrecy. Now the reason I used them, was convenience and to have some fun."

"So, you admit that you used those spells, for convenience and fun, and furthermore, you claim you should not be charged. Would you care to explain?"

"Of course, Madam Bones. You see, the reason I am not subjected to the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, is simply because the Ministry has already declared me an adult. I guess it would be 'more correct' to say, not underage."

The ugly, toad-woman in pink, shot up, as if bitten by her own chair and spoke with her shrilly voice

"Lies, the Ministry has not granted you any such privilege. You are nothing but a liar."

"Dolores, control yourself or leave this room. I will not tolerate screaming or any other outbursts of that nature."

"Mr. Potter, nowhere in the Ministry files, is their a petition from you, to granted emancipation of any kind. So what you say is impossible. Furthermore, if you were not considered still under age, the Trace on you should have been disabled, by the Improper Use of Magic Office, since it only lifts upon the person's seventeenth birthday automatically."

"Madam Bones, according to the Laws of our government, specifically Family Code Section 3100-3200, a minor is granted emancipation, when recognized as 'of age' from two separate Government officials, as well as two of the three (executive, judicial, and legislative) bodies of the government. Last year, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Ludovic Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports and Mr. Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, recognized me as 'of age' by granting me permission to participate in the Triwizard Tournament, which was supposed to be restricted to all under aged witches and wizards. Therefore, I should have been declared an emancipated minor, on the first of Novemeber last year and any further necassary actions should have been taken, shortly afterwards. I of course, wasn't aware of the fact, until a couple of months ago, when I contacted a solicitor, who confirmed it."

Every member of the Wizengamot and the Ministry, including the Minister, Madam Bones and Dumbledore, where left with their jaws hanging, as they were schooled in law by a teenager.

Amelia was the first to regain control of her functions and spoke

"Albus, is what he said true?"

"I believe it is and I regret to say I never even suspected, what with the whole commotion, last year."

"That is preposterous" Fudge made an attempt to save face "We all know that Crouch was not in his right mind..."

"It doesn't matter, Cornelius. He was acting as the Head of the Department of Internationl Magical Cooperation and even if he weren't, Ludo and me covered the 'two separate government officials' requirement. Also, don't forget that as both Ludo and Barty were working for you, it means that you condoned their decisions." was Dumbledore's reply.

"Well at this point, I would like to point out something" Harry interrupted and everyone turned their attention to him "I have already hired a team of solicitors and I will file lawsuits against the Brittish Ministry of Magic, since I have the liberty now as emancipated minor, as well as the Daily Prophet and a few individuals as well. Unlesss..."

"Unless what?" croaked a desperate Fudge, who was already feeling his Ministirial throne shaking.

"Well, I have a few requests. Nothing illegal I assure you. I just want the Ministry and its relevant Departments to just do their jobs."

"Mr. Potter, that is blackmail and I can assure you, it is illegal."

"I think you misunderstood me, Madam Bones. I am not saying that I will not file the law suits if you do your job right. I am saying it will not be necessary. I think you will understand, if you spare a bit of time to view a few more of my memories."

**A/N: Well it have taken me about 20 hours to write this chapter and a few more to check and double check. I am still not satisfied, since my writing is too simple and unattractive, I guess. English is not my first language and I haven't really written in English for about nine years. I 'practice' only through TV series, movies, reading etc and that alone can't improve one's vocabulary, grammar etc. Anyway, the reason I wanted to post a story, is because I want to share my ideas. I tried not to write anything excessive and I have used fairly few 'resources' for Harry, outside what canon offers. I just mainly used them differently. Anyway, read and tell me what you think.**

** A/N II: This has nothing to do with the story. It's about ffnet and the new regulations, rules w/e. I don't think it is the best idea to delete stories or block authors or whatever it is the moderators do. It is simpler to create more filters so each reader could exclude any stories that might offend him/her or finds them distasteful. Surely I agree, 14 and 15 years old, reading stories with 'heavy' content, either sexual or violent, is not good for them mainly. It is easy in that age to get wrong ideas about how the world really works or simply to deprive them of their innocence and sensitivity. On the other hand, if you force adult authors to censor their stories, just so they can publish them, that deprives them of their identity. I agree that stories that have sex as the main theme, could be published elsewhere, but it is extreme to delete a 300k words story because of the content of less than 5% of those words.  
><strong>


End file.
